Connections
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: A alternate universe were something's are the same and others are very different. What happens when Skye is out for a jog and stumbles upon a Agent of SHIELD. Where Skye is not living in a Van or completely poor and has connections. Follow us for this action packed fanfiction with Avengers and Agents of Shield.
1. Chapter 1

Connections 1

In Central Park a jogger is running the perimeter wearing sky blue sweats, brown hair up in a pony tail and ear phones in her ears, her doe brown eyes watched the surrounding area intently as she jogs. Skye stopped in her tracks as she saw a man walk past her with a peculiar symbol on his neck, her curiosity was slightly peaked as he walked into one of the for lease buildings near by. She stealthily walked to the back of the building and peered through the partially boarded up window and listened carefully.

"Your a SHIELD agent!" Yelled a big burly man named Kent, Skye looked and watched as a big burly man pulled a gun from behind him and pointed it at a restrained young man. Skye's eyes widen as the gun went off and the young man slumped in his chair, she covered her mouth to keep from making noise. A man entered the room he was blond hair green eyed and well dressed he cleared his throat getting Kent's attention " And just how are you going to keep SHIELD from suspecting us Kent?! You were suppose to keep Agent Modesto alive!" he hissed advancing on Kent with clenched fists.

Kent stepped back frightened " Now James.. I mean Mr. Bucks do you really think I would kill him without a plan?"he scoffed before crossing his arms and James raised a eyebrow as he asked "And your plan is what exactly? It better not be completely idiotic or I will shoot you myself." he finished with narrowed eyes. Kent smirked " How else would you throw off a SHIELD murder? You frame a SHIELD agent that has a iffy record and act like nothing happened. You see this gun is specially made and from what I understand only four agents have one and this one belongs specifically to Agent Melinda May. She is currently down at the bar completely drunk and incoherent she will black out and have no reelection that she didn't kill him, Between the gun, fingerprints and hair fibers found on Agent Modesto's body the agent will end up in prison or dead." James smirked actually impressed " Get to it Kent."

Skye stepped back and right into someone making her gasp, "You shouldn't be spying young lady, you know what happens to spy's?" said a Middle Age brown hair buff guard, Skye looked around panicked before she threw her right hand out and pepper sprayed the guard quickly, as soon as the guard yelled in pain rubbing his eyes she took off . Skye ran dodging through allies and streets before she eventually made it to her apartment out of breath. She locked her door followed by pushing a chair next to the door for extra security, she collapsed onto her couch and stared blankly at the tv as she rethought about everything that just happened. " I have to tell someone... But who?" she whispered to herself. Once Skye finally calmed herself down she made herself lunch and turned on the News. Four hours later the news reported a body of a federal agent being found in a building that was for lease, Skye watched the reporters background and realized that there were SHIELD agents investigating.

Skye jumped from her couch pulled on her running shoes and ran out of her apartment nearly running over a single mother and her two year old. She ran as fast as she could, her heart pumping a thousand miles an hour, she screeched to a halt in front of the crime scene tape and tried to get passed but Police kept saying " Sorry you can't go in there this is a crime scene." Skye looked around urgently for any available SHIELD agent she spotted a middle aged man in sun glasses with a stern impassive face coming out of the building, she quickly tried to push through the police saying "Please let me through I have information about what happened here!" The police restrained her and finally she had enough, she grabbed on to one of the mans wrist and with precise precision twisted it to where she completely dislocated it , she let him drop to the ground and turned around to see the Agent look at her with crossed arms.

Skye cautiously approached the agent with her hands up in a surrendering manner "Please I have information about what happened here exactly 4 hours and twenty four minutes ago." she said checking her watch to make sure that her time estimation was correct. The agent raised a eyebrow before saying "Follow me." he got into a SUV and she hesitantly followed " My name is Agent Colson...Okay now who are you? What do you know and who trained you?" he asked taking off his sun glasses and looking emotionlessly to her. Skye gulped and replied "I am Skye... no last name. I know exactly what happened in that building from the point right before Agent Modesto was shot to their plan to frame one of your agents and as for who taught me my few skills that's something you should know since it's a way SHIELD agents train from what I have heard." she shrugged and Agent Colson stayed impassive which would make anyone not use to it uncomfortable.

"Rodriguez lets go to the Triskillion we have a witness on Agent Modesto's murder." says Agent Colson looking to the SUV driver who quickly put the vehicle in drive and drove away from the crime scene. Skye was careful to observe her surroundings as the drive to one of SHIELD's main headquarters, she let a breath out as they pulled into a secure garage. "Miss. Skye if you would follow me so we can take your statement. Plus I also would like to know who taught you your skills, I have noticed your constantly aware of your surroundings and always thinking of what could be used as any type of weapon." Said Agent Colson as they both exited the vehicle.

Agent Colson escorted her into a questioning room as he started asking questions, "Who taught you some SHIELD training?" Skye crossed her arms before saying " By law I don't have to answer that question as it is personal we can come back to it later. Four hours and fifty two minutes ago I was jogging around Central Park when I noticed a man duck into a building for lease he had a peculiar symbol on his neck. My curiosity got the best of me and I followed the man around the back of the building where I watched through some partially boarded up widows. A young man later identified as Agent Modesto was tied to a chair and a big burly man stood in front of him who was quite upset that this man was a SHIELD agent, he pulled a gun and shot the Agent directly into the heart. I was about to run away but then another man who I can describe pretty acurately entered mad that his man shot the agent when he was only suppose to tie him up. The burly man explained that he had a plan, I listened as he explained the plan as soon as he finished I turned around to leave but a guard was there not happy about me spying. He tried to grab me and without a second thought I pepper sprayed him and took off running, I was careful and made my way back to my apartment trying to figure out what to do."

Agent Colson raised an eyebrow and asked " Can you describe the men? Did you hear their names? And what's their plan? This is important." he said leaning back more relaxed about Skye's presence. Skye was quiet before replying " Yes, Yes and Yes. But first my throat is killing me from all the running I did to get back to the crime scene... Can I get some water?" she have him a slight smile and Agent Colson stood up " Of course I will be right back." he says before walking out the door, he goes down the hall and into the cafeteria where he runs into " Agent Barton... It's good to see that your recent mission was a success since you are alive and well it seems." he says with a coy smile that the archer returned while replying "Hi boss and yes quite the success... What's this i hear about Agent Modesto's death?"

Agent Colson frowned " Murdered in fact we have a witness but she is being a little bottled up... Maybe you can use your great boyish charms to get her to corporate better?" he says grabbing a bottle of water before walking out of the cafeteria with Agent Barton on his heels " Of course sir... Honestly who can resist this face." he says gesturing to his handsome facial features making the older agent lightly chuckle. They entered the room and Agent Barton froze upon seeing the young woman "Skye?!" he said in disbelief moving from Agent Colson's side, Skye jumped to her feet when she saw Agent Clint Barton. "Clint!" she moved faster than Agent Colson could react and she leapt into Clint's arms in a bone crushing hug. Agent Colson stared at the jogger and his agent before clearing his throat and asking "Ummm Agent Barton how do you know Skye?" Skye and Clint pulled apart from their short hug and Clint replied "She is my little sister."

~Authors Note~ **Hello all, I hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter and that your curiosity is now peaked, please review and let me know if you guys want the story to continue. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16**


	2. Chapter 2

Connections 2

Agents Colsons eyes widen before he exclaimed " She's WHAT?!" Agent Barton and Skye looked to each other before Skye said " Clint's my brother... We went through orphanages together." she smiled and Clint nodded in agreement with her, "Well then I am going to assume that Agent Barton was the one that taught you the defense skills and how you were able to dislocate the officers wrist with in a split second Skye?" presumes Agent Colson arms crossed Skye looks to Clint wondering what she should say and he replied " Yes I taught her but it was only for defense purposes... Why did you dislocate a officers wrist?" He looked down to Skye with a curious look and she frowned " He wasn't letting me through and well ... It was a Emergency Clint!" she quickly defended herself crossing her arms.

Clint raised an eyebrow "Haha okay doe no need to get all defensive but I have to admit I am happy that you executed it quickly. Now why are you holding back information from Agent Colson here? did I mention he was my former S.O?" he responded with a scolding to tone and she looked innocently to him " I wasn't holding back anything although I admit that I was hoping you would be here I haven't seen you in ages." she said and Agent Colson rolled his eyes noticing that he wasn't going to get any information from Skye so he sighed in defeat before getting Agent Barton's attention " Agent Barton... Can you please get Skye's full report on what she heard and saw and anything else she thinks will be important to us please?" Agent Barton turned impassive before replying "Yes Sir." Agent Colson left with a small smile forming on his impassive face.

Skye sat down on the metal chair and asked for a pen and a pad of paper to which Clint got and passed to her. She began writing explicit details first writing down what she saw then what she heard, she described the men down to approximate age, height, weight, and if they had noticeable accents or tattoos. She wrote down what she heard word for word about the plan, Clint watched as she furrowed her eye brows in thought. "Bro... Do you want me to sketch the man they called James Bucks... I got a good look of his face all I need is a pencil and twenty minutes." said Skye looking up from her writing. Clint smiled " Has your art skills been being practiced?" she shrugged and he went to the nearby desk and grabbed a pencil and passed it to his sister.

Agent Colson watched the brother and Sister react to each other, he quietly observed at how she was focused but aware of her brothers every movement. Skye hummed while she sketched and Clint decided to speak " I am sorry I haven't visited you in almost a year, i have been on constant missions." he said in a remorseful tone, Skye slowly looked up from her sketch and locked eyes with her brother and for a moment they just stared at each other before Skye tore her eyes away from Clint's and replied " What kind of missions? And you know it only takes two minutes to pick up a phone and call to say hello and ask what's going on bro." Clint frowned before replying " I am sorry all my missions are Classified since I am level eight... But you are right I should've called and for that I am sorry. Tell you what I have free time in about two hours how about we catch up? Get some Rocky road IceCream and watch a movie.. Deal?" he suggested with a hopeful look on his face. "Deal!" she went back to sketching and ten minutes later she put down the pencil and with a prideful smile spoke " I present to you Mr. James Buck... In sketch form." she holds up the sketch and Clint gasps.

"Clint? What's wrong? My sketching isn't that bad is it?" said Skye fearful that she didn't impress her awesome brother, Clint smiled "No nothing's wrong but wow! Sis I am so proud at what a sketch artist you have become. Is that everything you know and remember about Agent Modesto's murder?" Skye bit her lip in thought before replying "That's everything I know." Clint grabbed the twelve sheets of written reports and the Sketch and said "Come on lets go give this to Agent Colson." Skye got up from her chair and followed her brother across the room to Agent Colson's desk." Sir here is everything that Skye saw, heard and everything else that she thought was peculiar. She drew a sketch of who seemed to be the leader who one of the men referred to as Mr. James Bucks." Said Agent Barton politely passing the paperwork to his former S.O.

The looked curiously to the jogger and looked at the sketch in awe "Wow Agent Barton your Sister has some quite remarkable talents." he said before he started reading over her report half way through the sixth page Agent Colson looked to Skye and said "Have you ever considered joining SHIELD? These reports are at least level six surveillance detailed." Skye looked to her brother completely surprised and she said "I never really thought about it but I have to admit if I got to work with my brother it wouldn't be that bad." she shrugged and Agent Colson went back to reading the report. "Skye would you consider being a consultant on this case? I am of course pulling Agent Barton from any active missions to assist with this one." Asked Agent Colson impassively, Agent Barton opened his mouth to protest but his sister interrupted " consult on a SHIELD case? Cool! Yeah of course I would." Clint rubbed his hand over his face exasperatedly "This is a bad idea."

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and I will post the next chapter when I have a chance.**


	3. Chapter 3

Revised chapter three connections

"Here you go, Skye a SHIELD consultant badge... As long as you're with me or Agent Coulson you won't get in any trouble. Understand, Doe?" Clint stated as he clipped a badge onto her shirt.

Skye's big brown eyes looked to him happily before she replied, "Of course, Blue."

Clint rolled his eyes at his sister's nickname for him before he walked her out of the Triskillion.

When they got to the sidewalk, Skye turned to look at her brother and said, "so guess I will seen see you in an hour or two?"

Clint looked at her amused and replied " Nope your you're stuck with me till this mission is over. So I hope you have a spare bedroom, little sis because I am your bodyguard till otherwise decided ... Agent Coulson suggested it and I agreed."

Skye crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow before replying with pursed lips, "Well it's a good thing I am off work for the next three days. Come on you're driving, Bro." she says gesturing for him to lead and followed him over to a very nice motorcycle.

Skye gasped as she looked at the name written on the side of the motorcycle, 'Doe'.

" So you really do remember me when you're on missions," She said with a small smile and Clint rolled his eyes as he tossed her a helmet before putting one on himself.

Clint hopped onto the motorcycle before Skye got on, she wrapped her arms around her brother's waist before they both take off took off. Skye directs directed him to her new apartment and when they arrived he was impressed with her new apartment as it was a lot higher end.

"Nice apartment , Sis... New job?" he said asked. "Actually yes I do computer programming for a billionaire named Ian Quinn... He is quite nice. Right now my trainee Alex Mason is working the next few days while I am not." She smiled as she headed to the kitchen to grab a Gatorade.

" Have any lemon lime Gatorade ?" asked Clint walking up from behind her.

Skye opened the fridge and tossed him his favorite flavor while she grabbed one as well, "Of course do you really think I would ever not have our favorite drink on hand?" Clint smiled before grabbing his phone as it started to ring, " Hey, Nat... No... Actually I am busy today... Yeah... Okay Nat..." he said before hanging up, he turned and saw his sister with crossed arms as well a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Nat? Where did you meet? And when were you going to tell me about her?" She asked with a jealous tone jealousy laced through her voice.

Clint remained impassive as he replied, "My partner... At work and when I got a chance. No need to be jealous ... you know you always have come first before my previous girlfriends." he pulled her into a hug and she returned it before he asked "So have you been dating anyone in the last year?"

Skye pulled away from him and rolled her eyes, "Really is my big strong super hero brother getting all over protective of me?" she punched her brother's arm playfully making Clint chuckle.

"I am always protective of you little sis... Now let's say we get some IceCream ice-cream from Ben and Jerry's ?" Skye smiles smiled and together they walked out of the building.

Three hours later they arrived back at the Triskillion and that's when the fun started.

"Agent Barton who is this?" asked a red head in a full on Shield S.H.I.E.L.D suit,.

Clint instantly relaxed and replied, "Agent Natasha Romanoff let me introduce you to Skye. She is my sister and currently acting as a consultant on the Agent Modesto case. Skye this is my partner, Nat."

Both women observed the other for a moment not taking their eyes off the other, when Skye finally smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you, Agent Romanoff."

Natasha's eyes twinkled as she shook Skye's hand and replied "It's nice to meet you as well, so your you're the Skye that Agent Coulson was talking about completely dislocating a Law Enforcement officers wrist for keeping you from getting to Agent Coulson. He says it was quite impressive," she crosses crossed her arms and purses pursed her lips.

"Agent Barton ... Sir, Agent Coulson has asked to see and the consultant in the command center immediately." Their conversation was interrupted by an Agent Gomez, who had walked over to them he turned and left as soon as he had delivered his message.

Skye raised an eyebrow and asked "Is consultant how I am going to be referred to while I am here? Because if so a few people are going to be annoyed when I don't acknowledge them because of it."she said arms crossed and face serious.

Clint chuckled and Natasha said, "Skye I think you and I will get along great."

They walked to the office and knocked before entering. When they entered Coulson was not alone, standing beside him was a middle aged woman, with raven hair. New paragraph. Coulson stood up and spoke, "Skye let me introduce you to the Agent you just saved from jail, this is Agent Melinda May.

Authors Note- Hi all I am incredibly amazed at the people that have read my story and are following this fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Connections 4

Agent Melinda May crossed her arms and starred at Skye, Skye starred back not afraid of the agent in front of her. "Agent Colson I like her... Not many can keep eye contact with the Calvary without fear." she says looking to Agent Colson with pursed lips. "Skye why aren't you afraid of Agent May? It's peculiar for you not to be ." Asks Agent Colson and Skye shrugs " Because she is a agent... But so is my brother and I am not afraid of him. Besides I have no reason to be afraid of her since I have done nothing wrong." she says and everyone chuckles at her spunk, "This is James Tiberius Bucks... He is believed to be the leader of a organization known as the Red Invaders, they got on our radars five months ago and the lead agents were Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff for infiltration... The organization is based out if Russian but are spreading across the globe and have now turned up in the US." Says Agent Melina Smith showing pictures on the screen,

"From the information given to us by Skye they are planning something big and are trying to stay off radar so they attempted to frame Agent Modesto's murder on our highly extinguished Agent Melinda May the Calvary to draw attention away from them. From Agent Romanoff and Myself's infiltration we have determined that they are interested in chemical weapons and biochemical but they move around every two weeks and as far as we are aware none of their phase one tests have been successful." says Agent Barton being his informative self, "If I may be as so bold as to ask How a simple young lady as Skye can get information such as this without any Shield training on information gathering? She isn't a agent where did she learn?" asks Agent Jacob Mitchell a level seven buff specialist with a grim expression, before Clint could open his mouth to respond Skye replied "My brother taught me some and the rest are my natural skills."

Agent Victoria Hand raised an eyebrow and asked "And who exactly is your brother?" Agent Colson pinched the bridge of his nose and spoke up "We are kinda getting off topic here-" "I am her brother. Now let's get back to work." says Clint arms crossed cutting of his former S.O.s sentence and everyone's jaw dropped looking to Skye then to Clint comparing the two in astonishment. "Sir... If they are making biochemical weapons and the public is exposed we could be looking at a epidemic at epic proportions depending on if it can be airborne, or transmitted with contact or if you have to be specifically injected with it. We should keep this contained to the best of our abilities if they are successful in the engineering of Biochemical weapons." Says Jemma Simmons level seven bio chemist standing by a Scottish engineer who was nodding in agreement with her. "We are well aware of the ramifications of bio chemical weapons which is why we sent Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton... If only our hackers could break through into the data we would be a lot further in understanding what we are against." says Agent Colson looking pointedly to the head of the CCS representative who paled at the glare.

Skye furrowed her eyebrows in thought before asking "What level of encryption is the data protected by?" Everyone looked at her confused but Agent Jeremy Phelps cleared his throat and replied "Top of the Line... Far surpassing Tony Starks and NASA's encryption together." Skye looked to her brother with a smirk and he sighed "Get her a computer... I hate to say this Agent Phelps but your team is about to be shown up by my sister." he said with a proud smile upon his face, Agent Colson nodded quite curious and a lap top with the needed data secured on it was brought to her. Skye sat down and immediately her fingers began typing across the board, everyone watched her intently before she spoke "You have been trying to go through the front door access but instead you should be going through the back door... If you send a hack to the main and actually hack through the back door they won't discover it if you use a specific type of encryption... And there we go. You guys have access to the data and your welcome." She said with a smirk and handed the laptop to one of the agents who looked at her wide eyed. Agent Victoria hand crossed her arms and spoke "She is definitely Agent Barton's sister... Okay back to work. Is Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff going back in undercover?"

"Agent Barton, and Agent Romanoff are going under deep cover for as long as required to bring down the Red Invaders... If a bio chemical test is successful you alert us and we go in. You two know what is required and expected of this mission." says Agent Colson tone firm and eyes full of intensity "Of course sir." Replies Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton says "Yes sir when do we go in?" he asked impassively kinda concerned going under deep cover when his sister was now involved with shield and helping this mission. "You leave at eleven hundred hours." replied Director Fury coming out of the shadows of the nearby office completely impassive "Everyone is dismissed" Says Agent Colson concerned about the sudden arrival of the Director, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and all the other agents left immediately without another word and Clint pulled his sister from the room. "That girl Skye... Barton has trained her well and she looks like she can be a big asset. I want her in SHIELD Colson " states the director and Agent Colson sighs "It's possible but Agent Barton is obviously protective of her... She will want to work with the Widow and the Hawk." he replies eyebrows furrowed in thought and Director Fury smirked "I can make that happen"

-Authors Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review and thank you for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Connections 5

Skye was sad that her brother was going under deep cover with only Natasha as immediate back up, what if something happened what if either of them were hurt and she never found out? These thoughts ran through her mind as she sat at a desk looking at the clock as it read ten forty five in the morning, she sighed they were already in the field undercover for who knows how long. Director Fury approached her and said "I have a proposition for you... Now that you really now what your brother Agent Barton aka HawkEye does... I was wondering if you would be interested in joining SHIELD? From what I saw at that meeting yesterday you are easily a level five agent material." Skye's eyes widen as she straightened up and replied "ummm I don't know Director... I love everything you do here but I don't think I could stand going to school for a few more years and not work with my Brother." Fury smirked knowing he could offer her everything she wanted "Since I am impressed with all the skills that you already have I am going to make you a one time offer ... Here's the offer. I will take you under my wing... get you fully trained in combat and all required fields. You will learn another language and increase your hacking abilities. I can bypass you through the academy and if you train non stop and get high grades for six months I will evaluate you for level right access... You will be a rookie like Agent Colson was my rookie and now he leads his own team and he taught Agent Barton and Helped Agent Romanoff. What do you say Skye? This is a one time offer not one agent other than Colson has ever gotten such a offer from me... you have potential Skye and I want to unlock that potential ." he said with a impassive face.

Skye's jaw slacked at the amazing offer but had to ask "What's the catch?" Director Fury rolled his eye before replying "No catch at all Ms. Skye like I said you have much potential just like your brother." Skye furrowed her eyebrows in thought before replying "When do we begin? And will I be able to work alongside my brother when I complete my training?" Director Fury smiles and starts guiding her to his chopper. Meanwhile in a black SUV Natasha breaks the calm silence of the drive "So why didn't you tell me about your sister?" she asked in a very neutral tone that pulled Clint from her thoughts. "Why make her a target for my enemies? Technically Barton is my last name but Skye doesn't have one because she was literally raised from a year old in foster care and orphanages along side me... We had two different fathers therefore two different last names but no one knew hers. In all honesty I didn't want my little sister whom I care so much about to get involved with things that could harm her that's why I taught her self defense." he said ending with a slight sigh.

Natasha bit her bottom lip and hesitantly asked "Why didn't you tell me? I may be SHIELD but I am not one to tell secrets... We are partners Clint we know more about each other then anyone else can piece together in fifty years with a full diary about what our lives are like. You should've told me... I would never put her in harms way and you know that so why didn't you tell me?" Clint frowned before looking out the window and replying "In all honesty... I don't know Natasha, I didn't even tell Colson... Skye means everything to me and I don't know what I would do if she was ever extremely injured in any way." Natasha pursed her lips and continued driving ready for their deep cover mission.

(The next day)

"So Skye we need to put a last name for you so since their is no record of a last name why don't come up with one?" says Director Fury filling out the required information " I think either Walker or Rogers... Agent Skye Rogers ... Agent Skye Walker... Let's go with Walker." replied Skye with a slight smile. "Okay... Now I am going to be your S.O meaning I will teach you everything that you need to know... You will only follow my orders and no one else's I may at times have someone else train you if I am called into important meetings at those times I will either have Captain Rogers or Deputy Director Hill . They are both tough but their training is flawless. Is that understood?" says Director Fury his one eye roaming over facial expressions. She nodded before asking "Of course sir... One question how am I to refer to you? Director? Fury? Nick? Even Pirate?" she said the last name with a slight smile making the director roll his eyes." A comedian just like your brother... For now call me Sir... I will call you agent or rookie is that understood?" Skye nodded in understanding. Meanwhile across the city Clayton and Natalie aka Clint and Natasha undercover walk around the base as they talk to Benjamin Glass the leader scientist in the Bio chemical experimentation.

"Ahh Natalie ... Clayton I called for you. Check out this test. It appears that the regeneration process of the rat has been amplified. The compound if administered in a doss of about twelve cc's will quicken the subjects regeneration process, it appears that our Bio Chemical experimentation has taken a turn for the better." says Benjamin Glass with a mischievous glint in his eyes, Clint and Natalie nodded and Clint asked "What exactly are you hoping to succeed with this particular experiment? I mean Dr. Whelks is working on the aspects of aggression and Professor Heine is working on the hopes to add strength so i assume you are doing health by cell regeneration?" Benjamin glass smiled and replied "Yes indeed our organization will be one of the most powerful in less than a years time. Excuse me I must return to work." Clint and Natasha left the room and they looked to each other eyes full of concern. Natasha whispered "I think there is more to this then we are aware."

-Authors Note- Hope you liked ... Please review thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Connections 6

( two months later)

"Come on Skye attack them harder and faster!" exclaims Fury watching as Skye spars with three level six agents feeling very tired from all her training. Skye ducted and kicked the legs out from under one agent before spinning around catching another in the jaw before directing her attention to her last remaining opponent. She blocked as he shot his wrists out in a organized manner, she she countered going for his stomach but instead he right hooked and busted her lip open, she was mad as she zeroed in on her opponent." What's the matter rookie? Upset that you got a little scratch?" he taunted and that caused Skye jumped into the air and delivered two kicks to the agents face as she spun before kicking his stomach sending him to the ground clutching his face and stomach.

Skye landed like a cat before adjusting a lock of hair back into her ponytail and straighting herself up and walking over to her impressed S.O director Fury. "You are improving Skye... This week you will be tested in torture prevention. Get some rest I will see you at oh five hundred." he said hands at his side as he walks off Skye checks her watch and frowns it was already past midnight so she quickly got home. ( Two Days Later) "Who are you loyal to?" asked a man in a ski mask as Skye say bound to a chair face impassive "SHIELD" she says and she feels herself dunked head first into cold water, after one minute her lungs began to burn and she suddenly began to panic. About twenty seconds later she was brought up for air "Don't panic! That's the number one rule when being interrogated or tortured for information. When you are getting water boarded or anything that relates to water everyone generally wants to thrash around and find air but it's not always that simple. My advice is find some place to focus on instead of the pain or burning sensation coming from your lungs... Let's continue" says the agent in the ski mask.

( Two hours Later)

"Congratulations Agent Skye Walker you have passed level six torture prevention." says the agent taking off the Ski mask "Thank you Agent...?" she says before looking to the handsome face and wondering what his name was "Agent Grant Ward... Level seven tactical specialist." he answered with a emotionless face. Skye smiled slightly at his soldier demeanor before tensing when the director came in " Good Job rookie... Follow me you have some more paper work to fill out before we are taking a trip to the nearest academy for some drills." he said before gesturing for her to follow leaving a surprised level Seven agent specialist with wide eyes as to how she knew the director.

(A month later)

Bucks looked over the test results from Benjamin Glass' experimentation, he then looked at Professor Heine's results and began to smile wickedly "Everything is going according to plan... Once my other facilities complete their tests we may move to human trials."he said looking to Clayton and Natalie who hid how tense they were. Clint went to the room Nat and him shared and as soon as they were both in he rubbed a hand through his hair and said "Nat this is getting worse... I have a feeling Mr. Bucks has more planned then what he is saying... Ugh I just want this mission to be over." Natasha frowned and pulled Clint into a hug "We both want this mission to be over and done with but we have to wait a few more months before we can bring down these red Invaders." she whispers and he nods "This is going to be a long mission." In Mr. Bucks office Benjamin Glass tentatively enters and he asks "Sir... What exactly are your plans for my serum?" James Bucks looks to him impassively and replies "My plans are great and can't be devulaged at the moment. But since your a valuable asset and are loyal I will give you a hint... The secret lies Captain America."

(Six hours later)

Skye looks at the clock as it strikes mid night and she smiles lightly before whispering "Happy Birthday Blue... Please be safe."

-Authors Note- Sorry for taking so long to update but life has been busy... Please review and Thank you for reading


	7. Chapter 7

Connections 7

( Seven in the morning)

Clint woke up next to Natasha in their small room in the Red invaders secret base, he looked to his partner and she smiled " Happy Birthday Clint." she gave him a quick kiss on the lips that he smiled into. " Thanks Nat." he said as the kiss stopped. Skye went to the gym for her daily warm up when she discovered a blonde haired man beating the punching bags like they were paper. She was surprised since usually it would be just her and either Director Fury or Maria Hill who would push her to her limits in sparring, the man sensed her and turned to her "You must be Agent Skye Walker... I am captain Steve Rogers, Both Director Fury and Maria Hill were unavailable for training this morning and asked me to fill in."

Skye stood impassive just surveying the man also known as Captain America, "Very Well..." she finally says as she drops her duffle bag on the nearby bench, Steve watched her as she moved to the punching bag he vacated and wrapped her hands. Skye executes her punches perfectly and Steve just watches her, she excels the speed of her punches to the point that he is impressed she hasn't passed out. "How long have you been training to be a agent?" he asked as he steadied the bag for her, her concentration broke and she immediately stopped punching the bag. Skye grabbed her water bottle and took a few sips her face shining with sweat as she finally spoke " Three and a half months." she moved to the pull up bars and immediately started using them. Steve stared at her in shock and said " Three and a half months and your already at level six ? How is that even possible?"

Skye grunted as she pushed herself to do the pull ups as she replied " My brother is Agent Clint Barton." Steve raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms a little skeptic before he asked "Your Hawkeye's younger sister? Wow never knew he had one." Skye jumped off the pull up bars and shrugged " He is my big brother he protects me by not mentioning me... Anyways Director Fury and Agent Colson found out that he had trained me up to level three techniques and with my skill set Director Fury gave me a special offer that I agreed to. So here I am with the Director as my S.O and getting trained by the best of the best in every field." she said impassively and Steve sighed before asking " Well why don't we see how your hand to hand combat is doing then." Skye walked over to the mats and waited for Steve to engage her in combat, Steve punched at her stomach careful as to not put his full strength into it.

Skye dodged the hit and sent her fist at him, Steve blocked and swung his leg quickly at her making her back flip away from him. They calculated each other's movements and for half a hour they were at each other's throats neither of them knowing that both Director Fury and Maria Hill are watching them from the Directors office through the security feed. " They are in perfect sink with each other's techniques Sir," Says Maria hill eye brow raised and lips pursed, "She is very much like her brother a natural at fighting and a quick learner." Replied Director Fury watching the Avenger and his Rookie spar and do it in perfect sync, "I hate to say this but Barton's sister may be better than Romanoff." says Maria arms crossed.

Director Fury sighed "Barton won't allow his sister to become a assassin... He's too protective of her and to be honest he doesn't know that she is training to be a shield agent because I waited till Barton and Romanoff left for their undercover mission before I brought her into Shield." he replied and Maria's head snapped in his direction in shock and horror as she spoke "You brought Barton's sister into SHIELD with out discussing it with him? I am sorry to say this director but... Do you have a death wish!? If he kept SHIELD from knowing about her for the eight years he has big brother instincts and I have a feeling he will be raging like Hulk when he comes back and finds his sister a full blown shield agent and that you taught her." her eyes were showing emotion that Fury rarely sees it was amusement.

"Maria what is your opinion on putting Steve and Skye as partners in the field?" he asks taking a seat at his desk, Maria raises her eyebrow and takes a seat in front of his desk " It's a interesting proposition sir... But my professional opinion is to wait till she has finished her training before partnering her with a Avenger Sir." she replies and he leans back in his chair hand clasped in front of him, "I see your point and I am inclined to agree ... Now let's go break them up before one puts the other on the mats and ruins the perfect tie." he says. In the gym Skye launches herself at Steve making him dodge and then pin her on the mats. "Not bad Agent Skye." says Steve with a smirk and just then Director Fury's voice is heard making them both jump to their feet "Great Sparring Match Captain Rogers... Rookie." Both of them look to see Maria and Nick Fury, "Thank you Sir." said Skye hiding the smile upon her face. "Your becoming as good as Barton, thank you for your help today Captain Rogers." Steve smiled and left the room leaving Skye to think about how much fun she just had, she looked foreword to sparring with the famous Captain America in the future.

-Authors Note- Did you like the Chapter? I hope so, thanks for reading and please review. -PiratePrincess16-


	8. Chapter 8

Connections 8

(Two Months later )

"Rookie it's time to see how you handle a level seven mission, your target is a man by the name of James Mitchell he is a hit man that works for a branch of the red invaders as a get it done type guy. The CIA have been after him for years but recently when he joined the Red invaders more bodies have been piling up, we need him brought in preferably but eliminated if you can't take him. You will have back up standing by but only if required, he is currently at a low maintenance base in Paris France. Agent Ward tells me your French has improved greatly so use it, you leave in six hours via quinnjet. Here's the file, Be careful and complete the mission." says Director Fury with a impassive face but a hint of concern in his tone. Skye is speechless as she lets all the information sync in, before she replies "Yes Sir." she takes the file from his out stretched hand and leaves the Directors office.

(Four hours later)

"Grrr why does the Director want me to take out someone like James Mitchell? Something just doesn't add up about the records we have on him." says Skye to a picture of her brother, she lays across her bed as she goes over the files. She packs her go bag as light but with the needed precautions as well, Skye knows that this mission is a big opportunity for her.

( twelve hours later on the outskirts of Paris France.)

"Eyes on target" Says Skye into her coms, she watches as James Mitchell enters the building that he has concluded as one of the red invaders research bases. Skye quietly made her way to the back entrance of the building, she met resistance immediately with a swing at her head by a guards fist. Skye's defense techniques instantly jumped into motion and before the man realized it he was flipped over her head before getting a spin kick to the face welcoming the darkness that came. Skye pulled the nine mil Ruger LC9 handgun secured on her thigh holster and went about cautiously finding her target, she entered a room staying in the shadows and in the center directly in the bright lights was James Mitchell talking to older man in a lab coat. Skye put her lethal weapon away and pulled out her tranquilizer pistol and with great stealth shot the scientist letting him fall to the ground, immediately James Mitchell whipped out his gun and began shooting blindly into the shadows. Skye rolled her eyes at the idiotics of the man as he ran out of bullets and spun around wildly trying to find her " Who's there? What do you want?!" he asked with no fear in his voice but shown in his eyes, "SHIELD... Now put your hands up because your coming with me." replies Skye impassively stepping out from her hiding spot behind him with her tranquilizer pistol aimed at his head.

He spun around in fear before he smirked looking at the hot female agent with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Well aren't you a hot agent... Put down the weapon and I won't have to harm that pretty face of yours." he says advancing towards her, Skye's eyes narrowed not impressed or happy that this guy was practically undressing her in his mind. "Not going to happen... If you continue advancing I will end up having to shoot you." she growled but kept a emotionless tone. James Mitchell was hesitant as he took another step towards her and said "Come on you don't have to be so feisty with me... Just give me the gun because I know you won't shoot me. You don't have it in you." Skye pursed her lips before she took a step towards him and faster then he could react she punched him squarely in the nose sending him flat on his back . "Seems I have a feisty fighter on my hands." he said with coy as he stood up and wiped the blood running from his nose. Skye's eyes narrowed as he lunged at her but she side stepped missing his fist and making him upset, she growled as he tried to sweep her feet from under her and instead she jumped into a black flip kicking him in the face in the process. He went down hard and yelled "I will kill you for this!"but he was still conscious so she said "Still think I am a pretty face?" before shooting him with the tranquilizer straight in the forehead eliciting a groan before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Skye spun around when she felt another presence in the room immediately pulling her firearm and looking through the shadows. " Nice work Agent Skye Walker" says a mama voice, she directed her attention to a man in a gold and raw red suit . "Iron Man is my back up? Hmmm that's new" She says instantly recognizing the billionaire known as Tony Stark in his Iron Man suite. "Yes I am... Great job securing James Mitchell without my help I was sure that a new inexperienced agent such as yourself would need help. I guess Capsicle wasn't joking about you being the next Black Widow." he says in a impressed manner and she rolled her eyes as she cuffed her unconscious target and spoke into her coms "Target secure heading back to base." Iron man carried her target over his shoulder like a fireman and helped put him into Skye's Black car with ease, "Thanks for the help Iron Man... I have to admit it was a honor to meet you." said Skye with a small smile and the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist smirked "Any time you need help just call me... Your hawkeyes sister which technically makes you family. I hope to work with you again soon Agent Walker." said Tony handing her his number before he took off flying in his suite. Skye put the number in her pocket before she got into her car and took of speeding down the road.

-Authors Note- I am so so sorry for not updating sooner but my life has been extremely busy, I hope you enjoyed the chapter so please review and let me know. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	9. Chapter 9

Connections 9

( A month later)

Skye walks through the office cubicles in the Triskillion " Good Morning Agent Walker." says Agent Marcus sitting at his desk, "Morning Agent Marcus... How's the newborn baby?" she replies stopping a few feet from his desk "Doing great she is the cutest thing I have ever seen.. Thanks for asking." he replied with a smile.

Skye gives him a curt nod before being able to go a few desks down before being stopped again "Agent Skye how are you this morning?" asks Agent Antoine Triplett walking up to her with his usual dashing smile "I am great so far, How are you Agent Triplett?" Says Skye with pursed lips trying to keep her expressions neutral "I am stupendous, and I told you to call me Trip" He replies with a scolding look that made Skye lightly chuckle before replying "Well Trip I have to get to the Directors office before he is mad that I am late... See you later." she gives him a quick wave before trying to rush past more people. After thirty more 'hellos' , 'Good Morning's' and 'How are you?' Skye finally got to the Directors office with a breath of relief.

Skye knocked on her S.O's office door waiting for him to respond, seconds later there was a beep and the doors unlocked, she opened the door and let it close behind her as she entered with a impassive demeanor. "Nice of you to join us Skye." says a clearly disappointed Director Fury. Skye saw Maria Hill in the room as well and chose her words carefully "I am sorry Sir... I kept getting stopped on the way here. It won't happen again." she replied and Maria Hill smirked, " Have a seat" she said gesturing for Skye to take the seat across from her.

"Well as you are well aware that within the month you will officially be sworn in as a agent of SHIELD once you do your automatically assigned a partner for a year." says Director Fury leaning back in his comfortable computer chair. Skye furrowed her eyebrows in frustration because she didn't like the idea of a partner. " Yes sir I am well aware of the protocols, but I don't think a partner could survive my personality." she says impassively and Fury smirks "I am inclined to disagree but I am giving you a choice to choose a partner from these stack of files by the end of next week." He says passing her about a dozen files of fully capable agents for her partner.

Skye looked at the pile of files and spoke "Sir are you sure it's a good idea for me to have a partner? My last few missions I have been more of a lone specialist with back up standing by, I am a lot like my brother we don't get along with people easily." Director Fury stood up from his desk and spoke "Which is why every day till the end of next week you will be training with each person for one day, at the end of the day you will rate them on a scale of one to five and give us the reasons why. Skye I am giving you the ability to choose your partner which very few have ever been offered. Take the chance ." Skye tensed but replied "Very well Sir, I assume I start today with the training?" and a brief nod from her S.O confirmed that the next week and a half was going to be very tiring.

The first agent was a specialist thirty fives years old brown hair and a gruesome scar across his lower cheek was a level seven by the name of Agent Alex White. He was great in the sense that he was experienced in every form of weaponry and combat. Problem was that he acted like she was a fragile doll and that made her more determined to put him in his place getting a rating of Three in approval. The next day was a female agent of forty two years old, blonde hair and blue eyes making her look more like a super model than a agent. Her specialty was search and rescue missions but Skye didn't like that she was too prissy and she got rated two on her scale.

The third choice was a blonde haired green eyed twenty seven year old male named Agent Jason Michaels level seven tech specialist with two years field experience. Her problem with him was that he acted like a know it all and it got him a ranking of two on the scale of one to five. The forth choice was Agent Samantha Avery and she was ranked three because of her strict to the letter orders. Agent Lance Lawson, Agent Makayla Walt, and Agent Steven Queen all got eliminated for their attitudes and for them constantly putting her down because she was the Directors rookie and therefore got special privileges which was partly true but uncalled for.

Choices eight through ten were imfatic 'Not happening' with Agent Walter Jennings and Agent James Wilkins getting scores of one point five for their cockiness. Skye was surprised to see Agent Grant Ward on the list for possible partner and evaluated him carefully, in the end she gave him a four and the only reason she didn't give him a five was the fact that he could be a distraction thanks to his looks. Her last candidate was in fact Steve Rogers and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets to the pleasant surprise. She rated Steve at four because the only draw back is that he is a Avenger and can't always be there to back her up.

Skye turned in her reports to Director Fury before leaving the room and him smirking as he looked at the ratings and excuses for them "Well she is certainly original in how she states things... Nearly three fourths of the candidates didn't go above two and the only ones that did are Agent Samantha Avery, Agent Grant Ward and Captain Steve Rogers. It's amusing how the only excuse she could find against Ward was that she could get distracted by his good looks. Her excuse for Rogers was that he's a Avenger." says Fury with rarely seen smirk on his face, Maria Hill pursed her lips before asking "Who are you going to choose?"

-Authors Note- Who do think will be Skye's partner? I hope you liked the chapter and forgive me if I had any grammar or writing mistakes. Please review as encouraging reviews help me write chapters faster. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	10. Chapter 10

Connections 10

(Later that day)

Natalie and Clayton head to their room looking queasy after what they just saw, as soon as the door is closed Natasha looks eurnestly to Clint and says "We have more than enough to shut them down... Let's call in back up. These people are monsters... That poor girl." Clint nods quietly before taking out his Avenger phone and pressing his speed dial to call Agent Colson. " Sir we have gotten as much information is possible... The experiments have turned lethal requesting a take down immediately." he says and after a few 'Yes sir' answers he hung up looking to Natasha with a smile.

Agent Colson started barking out orders to his team before going to Director Fury's office to alert him of the recent developments. " Director Fury I - Oh hello Deputy Director Hill, sorry to interrupt sir but we have just gotten word from Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff that the Red Invaders have become lethal and are requesting back up for the take down." Says Agent Colson stopping in front of the Directors desk. Director Fury raises an eyebrow before saying " Agent Skye will want to be there to see her brother, take her with you but keep her with you Agent Colson."

Agent Colson looked ready to argue when he gives a firm look and Colson gives a curt nod in understanding before leaving the office. Deputy Director Hill looks to Director Fury and asks "Sir with all due respect... Do you have a death wish?! Agent Barton will use you as target practice when he finds out you turned his sister into one of us without his consent." Director Fury went completely impassive "I am well aware but I didn't force her to become a agent she chose and I just helped escalate it."

Deputy Director Hill pursed her lips before saying "If anything happens to her heads will roll, she has become extremely popular here in the five and half months she has been training. Captain Rogers seems to get along with her extremely well and their sparring has escalated to the point that they always end up in a tie neither can get through the others defenses." Director Fury smirked leaning back in his chair "Exactly why Captain Rogers and Agent Walker will make a impeccable team. Her brother is a Avenger why not her partner? And Mr. Stark has already volunteered to be back up for her on all her missions. I have a feeling she will be a perfect liaison between Shield and the Avengers when needed."

Meanwhile Skye was disassembling her gun and cleaning it, she was lost in thought when a voice pulled her out of her thoughts "Agent Walker... Suit up. Director Fury ordered that you accompany me and my team for the take down mission of the Red Invaders. Bay three in ten minutes." says Agent Colson and Skye's eyes widen before she hastily reassembled her gun and went to change into her combat uniform. Meanwhile Clint and Natasha were suiting up into their perspective Black Widow and Hawkeyes suits complete with all their weapons and gadgets. Both of them ready to take down the Red invaders without a second thought.

(A hour Later)

A dozen full black SUVs pulled up to a supposed abandoned warehouse, everyone was in full tactical gear but Agent May and Agent Skye were in suits just like that of Black Widow. As ordered Skye stayed beside Agent Colson as they broke through the front warehouse doors. Skye watched Colsons back as they were peppered with automatic rifle fire. "Agent Colson on your left!" yelled Skye as she shot at another assailant hitting him in the chest with one shot. Agent Colson immediately shot at his attackers, the strike team was laying down heavy cover fire while Agent Colson and his team slipped around the chaos and moved to the lower levels. Suddenly someone jumped down in front Skye with a gun poised to her head.

-Authors Note- Duh duh duh... I hope you enjoyed the chapter... Please review. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess-


	11. Chapter 11

-**Authors Note- Not a long chapter but I hope you like it :-) please review and thanks for taking the time to read -PiratePrincess16-**

Connections 11

Skye reacted on instinct even though the hall was almost pitch black and immediately went to disarming the person in front of her, they fought over the gun when all of a sudden Skye realized that she was fighting another women, agent Coulson was trying to get to Skye but there were other men in the hall and him and his team were pinned. Skye heard a arrow wizz past and she completely stopped fighting the women in front of her and back flipped away. "Agent Walker SHIELD." she said knowing that Clint and Nat were in front of her. Natasha smirked "Should've figured no one else could possibly last that long against me... But only level eights or Avengers are that skilled and I know all of them... So who are you?" she asked stepping right in front of her ready to fight of need be.

Skye sighed and turned on her flashlight showing her face as she replied "It's me Natasha... Where's-" she starts only to have Natasha's eyes widen " Skye why in the world are you here?! If Clint finds out he will be on a rampage!" hisses Natasha as she looked for Clint in the shadows. "I am here with the strike team... I am suppose to stay by Agent Colson but our little match got us separated." said Skye with a frown, suddenly a male voice nearby startled her and she drew her weapon on instinct "Nat?" when Skye saw it was her brother she immediately relaxed and tried to hide her face in the shadows but it was to late Clint saw her.

Clint's eyes widen as his eyes landed on the one person he never thought he would see while finishing the mission, his sister Skye. "Skye..." he said quietly before suddenly he realized how she was dressed, she was dressed like a level seven or eight operative. "I am going to use at he Directors office as target practice!" he exclaimed fists clenched around bow and arrow. Skye decided to hug her brother in hopes that his temper would go away. " Hey Blue, I know you want to have a temper tantrum but right now Agent Coulson and his team are under heavy fire so big big up and send some arrows flying." she said pulling his chin down so that they are eye level. Natasha raised an eyebrow as brother and sister both glared defiantly at each other before Clint growled "Fine but you are not leaving my side. Let's help my S.O!" he said.

Clint began effortlessly shooting at the attackers from behind them making them effectively in the middle with no way to escape. Skye shot several of the men but she tried to keep from doing unnecessary kill shots. As soon as all the attackers where dead or surrendered Agent Colson walked up to Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff and Agent Walker with a small smile "It's good to see you and Agent Romanoff alive and unharmed Barton... I see you ran into Agent Walker, before you threaten to put a arrow in me I want you to know I told the Director that you would be against it." he said and Clint spoke through clenched teeth " Well my baby sister isn't a field agent! And I will make that clear to Pirate. Now Skye since your here why don't we use your hacking abilities?"

Skye was unfazed that her brother was being overprotective and mad that she joined SHIELD but she replied "Of course Agent Barton... Lead the way." her use of his title made Clint frown knowing that she would most likely eat him alive later for being to protective of her. Natasha, Clint and Skye charged into a lab and was met with heavy semi automatic fire , a German accent made Skye furrow her brows in confusion "Vhy do you betray us Clayton? Vhy Natalia?" asks a guy in his mid forties looking to Natasha extremely hurt. Clint snorted "Vhy wouldn't we?! Your Physcopaths that went to the extreme of experimenting on a ten year old little girl! Who didn't make it. Vith SHIELD you Vill be put into prison!" Said Clint mocking a German accent before he sent a arrow and pinned the man to the wall.

Skye saw a bullet heading straight at her brother and pushed him out of the way, the bullet grazing her side. Clint rolled and immediately shot the shooter before looking to his sister who immediately said "It just a graze only going to need a few stitches, now where's the computer?" Clint frowned but gestured to her right where a desk laid. Skye was hacking into the Red Invaders main frame minutes later with no concern, "You will regret your betrayal Clayton and Natalia! Those vho you love shall be ripped avay from you !" yelled the German man known as Carsten, Skye hid a stutter while Natasha took the butt of her gun and knocked Carsten unconscious.


	12. Chapter 12

Connections 12

The mission had been a success with only two agents injured one being Skye. Agent Skye Walker had refused to let the medics treat her claiming that Natasha can do it with less poking and prodding. So hear Skye sits leaning on the hood of a SUV as Natasha bandages her grazed abdomen, Clint was completely murderous that his sister was put in harms way. "Blue?" Skye quietly whispers not sure if her brother is extremely mad at just Director Fury or her as well. Clint's head snapped in his sisters direction angrily but seeing his sisters concern written on her face he relaxed and walked over to her "Hey Doe... How are you feeling?" he asks looking at the side that was shot.

Skye smiled shyly pushing herself off the hood she said "I am fine... This isn't the first time I have gotten shot." Natasha immediately tenses and Clint grinds his teeth in anger and his fists clenched as his head snapped in Natasha's direction and he said "I am going to find Director Fury... Skye your riding with me lets go." Skye raises an eyebrow before blankly saying "No." Both Natasha and Clint stop mid step and Clint furrows his eyebrows in confusion. She crosses her arms and says "I am riding with Agent Coulson... When you get there I will find you and we can talk but until then calm yourself down blue." she says looking Clint in the eyes unwavered.

Agent Coulson watched from a distance and raised an eyebrow at how fast Agent Skye Walker can stop her brother from arguing with her. Skye walked up to him impassively and said "Agent Coulson lets get back to base and debrief it looks like the clean up crews have everything under control." her tone holds nonchalant and also held some plead. He gave her a curt nod before getting into his red corvette named Lola letting her get into the passenger seat and they sped off back to the Triskillion.

When they arrived Skye immediately ran off to the gym hoping to work off some frustration despite her injury. She marched into the gym and immediately wrapped her hands and attacked the punching bag, completely unaware that there was already someone in the gym on the pull up bars near by. After about five minutes of nonstop punching Steve steadied it for her, she was startled at first making her look to him. She smiled and greeted him "Rogers." he watched her facial expressions before asking "Skye ... I don't mean to pry but what's got you so upset?" Agent walker stopped mid punch and locked eyes with Captain Rogers "My brothers back, he went undercover hours before I accepted Director Fury's offer to join shield and have him as my supervising officer." she says quietly.

Steve crosses an eyebrow and says "Let me guess... He is overprotective of you and doesn't want you in harms way which is exactly what you are here at SHIELD as a field agent." Skye growls and throws a fast punch at the punching bag sending it back a foot from the impact of her fist, "It's just that I understand that he is more experienced but it doesn't mean I am completely helpless." she says trying to keep a impassive face.

Steve walked over to his gym bag and grabbed his water bottle gulping half of it down without a problem, before he said "Listen Skye... I have known HawkEye for two years we have worked well together on several missions and some times we don't see eye to eye but I can understand being a Protective older brother... If I had a younger sister or brother I would make it my priority to keep them as far away as possible... Skye I know you might see this as a hinderance but in reality you don't know how lucky you are, but stand up for what you think is right because in reality this is your life so it's your decision that you agreed to be SHIELD."

Skye furrowed her eyebrows in thought before a smile broke out upon her face and she quickly pulls the hand wraps off her hands and says "Cap you are a amazing motivator ! Thanks for listening I better find Clint before he tries to put a arrow in my SOs only good eye." she waves goodbye before running out of the gym, Steve watched her leave and smirked before saying "Whoever gets her for a partner will be lucky they just won't know it." Skye walked calmly towards Director Fury's office and spotted her angry brother being stopped by his own girl friend. "Clint ." She says coming up behind him.

Clint's shoulders sag before he turns and looks at Skye "Doe?" he says my name hesitantly and Skye smiles reassuring him she isn't going to kill him before taking a step forward and grabbing his hand and once his hand is locked in hers she pulls him up to the roof. They sit near the edge in silence looking out at the busy city, "Clint... Why are you so mad at my SO?" asks Skye trying to give him a chance to explain, Clint groans "Director Fury is your S.O? Wow that's extremely rare... How did you manage that?" he says looking in Skye's direction but avoiding making eye contact.

Skye smiled " He made me a deal... Blue he saw my potential, he was surprised that I showed up the best of the best of their Computer science decision, Agent Coulson apparently warned Fury that you would HawkEye Rage if I became a SHIELD without your consent but he didn't care. Clint he gave me a really good deal because of you." she says now locking her brown eyes with his majestic blue eyes, he sighs before rubbing his forehead and asking "What do you mean he gave you a good deal because of me? What was the deal ?"

Skye went impassive and replied "Clint you had already taught me level four combat, evasion, and awareness with out killing me through training. He offered me Level eight access after I completed six months of intense training in four different fields, Field Specialist, Linguistics, Computer scientist and intelligent gathering. I have to get the top possible scores in each field and I learned a new language. I have been on about a dozen missions and I completed a lone mission ranked level seven and completed it without Iron Mans back up... He didn't even appear until I had knocked out the target, I have worked in the field with Agent Ward and Captain America has been training me in combat with Director Fury and Agent Maria Hill. Blue... I have finally found a place where I belong and I love it! Part of the deal was that I will be able to go on assignments with you and Agent Romanoff, tomorrow I get a partner assigned to me from the three that I was okay with."

Clint's eyes were saucers he was beyond amazed, his little sister is a Specialist, a linguist, a intelligent gatherer and of course a advanced hacker, she has worked with two Avengers while he has been gone... What else has he missed? " wait I have only been gone five months, three weeks and four days... That means you have almost completed your training!?" he says jumping to his feet which startled her but wouldn't let herself show it.

"Yes I become official in five days. Look Blue... you will always be my big strong over protective older brother but if you go marching into my S.O's office yelling about how if should never have been brought into this and how you demand that they stop I will and I promise you that I will shoot you and according to my recent test scores I am tied with you on accuracy which means I can back up my statement. I have made friends here and I am not going to leave SHIELD because you can't control the situation I am in." she says jumping to her feet poking his chest in a scolding manner and eyes dead serious. Skye turns around and walks away leaving Clint to think about what he would do.

-Authors Note- Hi all I hope you liked the chapter! Please review as your encouraging reviews keep me writing :-) Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	13. Chapter 13

Connections 13

Skye walked down the stairs from the roof with a impassive face, she went to her room and just laid on the bed. She grimaced when she hit her bullet wound unintentionally. For twenty minutes she just laid there lost in thought till someone knocked on her door, Skye rolled out of bed and answered the door.

Agent Coulson stood there with a impassive smile making her raise an eyebrow, "Agent Skye ... May I talk to you?" he asks in a formal tone and she steps aside to allow him in.

Skye closes the door behind him and gestures for him to take a seat at the small dining table, "Agent Coulson may I ask what this is about?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

Agent Coulson smiled and said "Agent Barton may be acting like a over protective, stubborn, controlling older brother, but he cares about you. It may seem like he is against you being in SHIELD but in reality he knows that you will be safer here than anywhere else."

Skye raised an eyebrow to remain as impassive as possible."I feel that he sees me as a helpless little child but I am not, he should know because he started to train me before he disappeared for over a year. I am not helpless and my scores prove that, I to be perfectly honest thought he would be happier at my decision, I mean he wouldn't have to be so secretive about where he is going since once I graduate my clearance level will be level eight which is the same as his and Agent Romanoff, he has missed so many years of my life on and off and I won't let him miss anymore. Thank you for trying to explain his reasons Agent Coulson it's much appreciated." was her simple reply.

Agent Coulson smirks as he stands up and heads to the door, before he opens the door he looks over his shoulder and says " You know Agent Walker... It might not be obvious but you and Agent Barton are twins when it comes to personalities, you two are a lot alike." he walks out leaving her in her room lost in thought.

That night Director Fury sits at his desk hands clasped together as he stares at the door of his office with anticipation.

After a few minutes he sighs and Agent Hill just walks through the door, "Sir, why are you still here at... Midnight?" she asks glancing at her wrist watch.

Director Fury furrows his eyebrows and says "Two reasons, firstly I am making my final decision on my Rookies partner and secondly I am waiting for a raging HawkEye to burst through that door and threaten to shoot my only good eye and maybe throw a punch or two for bringing his little sister into a agency full of danger."

Maria Hill smirks before saying "Well I can tell you that you won't be threatened tonight, Agent Walker knocked some sense into him the only way Romanoff and her can. So what's your decision on Skye's partner?"

Director Fury raised an eyebrow before saying "Well that's unexpected, Agent Barton is hard to control when he is mad. Anyways I have determined that both Agent Ward and Captain Rogers are perfect in retrospect for her partner, but I think that I should let Agent Barton have a say in her partners, please inform him I want to see him in my office at oh six hundred hours."

(The next morning 06:00)

Clint reluctantly knocks on Director Fury's door and then enters, he sees Maria Hill and the Director at his desk looking between two files. Clint clears his throat and politely says "Director Fury, you wanted to see me?"

Director Fury looked up from the files before saying " Yes Agent Barton, I know that you are not happy about me bringing your sister into SHIELD, but understand that she is highly intelligent and a fighter."

Agent Barton raised an eyebrow quickly going impassive when Skye was mentioned before he said " I am well aware that Skye is one that excels at everything she does, she is my sister after all and that's what I will leave that discussion at. Why am I here sir?"

Maria pursed her lips and looked to Director Fury to see if she could speak and when he gave her a curt nod in approval she stood up and said "Agent Barton, Director Fury wants to give you the final decision on who Skye's partner should be."

Director Fury stood up picking up the two files in front of him and passing them to Agent Barton before he said " With Skye's help we have narrowed down the options to two high level agents. I have my opinion on which of the two would work good together but since I am not her brother I leave the choice up to you." he passed him the files and sits back down.

Agent Barton takes a seat and his eyes widen as he sees the two names "Agent Ward and Captain America!?" he exclaims in shock.

Both Maria Hill and Director Fury chuckle at his obvious surprise, Maria crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow before she said "Agent Skye Walker is highly praised in two of her fields of expertise. She has a impeccable success record in the near six months she has been here and Skye is the rookie to none other then Director Fury. Do you really think that we would let just anyone watch her back?"

Agent Barton quickly composed his facial expressions and said " Both are highly qualified, one being the top specialist in his class and the other being a Avenger like myself that I actually work with. Skye is hard to work with like myself... I am not sure she would accept either."

Director Fury looks at him impassively and simply states "read the reports Skye gave us on why and why she wouldn't work with them."

Clint skims through the file and when his eyes land on the mentioned information he chuckles "Agent Wards only problem is that he is to hansome and therefore distracting!? Ugh I have to talk to Skye on how she words her reports, and Captain Rogers only problem is that he is a Avenger and therefore won't always be available for back up." he says now furrowing his eyebrows in thought. He looks up and says "I know who is going to be Skye's partner."

-Authors Note- So did you guys like? I still have atleast ten chapters to go before even getting close to the end. I hope to hear from all of you :-) thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	14. Chapter 14

Connections 14

Skye walks into Director Fury's office am hour later and is surprised to see that not only is her SO there but so is her brother and Steve. She remains impassive and says "Director Fury... You wanted to see me?"

Everyone smiles but Skye has her eyes firmly on her brother as she is quite interested in why he was here. Director Fury spoke making her give him her full attention "As you know you are suppose to get assigned a partner today, it was quite difficult to chose from the three that you signed off on. Once I narrowed it down to two I brought in Agent Barton and he has made a decision on whom your partner shall be."

Skye looks to Steve then to Clint with a raised eyebrow and he was quick to respond " Skye after talking it over... Your partner is Captain Rogers AKA Captain America. I am not to thrilled that you joined SHIELD but there is no one I would like more to keep you out of trouble than the one person who keeps the Avengers together."

Skye beams at her brother before looking to Steve and saying "Come on Partner we have some training to do, Clint I will be in the Gym if you need me." she turns on her heel and leaves the office with Steve quick to follow her.

Everyone stares blankly at the space Skye just vacated " Well this will be interesting, Agent Barton she graduates in a couple days and once that happens I already have two field missions for her and Captain Rogers to complete." says Director Fury

(Two days later after Skye received her level eight badge.)

Skye walks down the halls and multiple agents stop to congratulate her, she remains impassive as she thanks everyone before darting to the Directors office before anyone else can stop her.

She enters and her partner Steve is already sitting down, Director Fury and Maria Hill side by side with a impassive face. "Agent Walker, thank you for joining us, I was just informing Captain Rogers that there is another organization that has been put on our infiltrate list known as The Raja Infinity. They seem to have a lot of the same characteristics as Red Invaders that Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff took out." says Director Fury in a monotone.

Skye furrowed her eyebrows before respectfully asking "Not that I am refusing the mission Sir... But if they are related to the Red Invaders shouldn't my Brother being taking this mission? I mean it's only logical to have the agents the were undercover and well informed to be the ones to go after them."

Director Fury raises an eyebrow before clasping his hands together and replying "Everything you say is correct Agent Walker... However Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff both only returned a few days ago and need a break. Who better to give the mission to then to the person who has knocked half of Agent Barton's scores off the top score? With a top Avenger I believe you and Captain Rogers can complete this message in a relatively short time, don't you agree?"

Skye and Steve look to each other and lock eyes before Steve smirked at Skye's relenting glare before he looked to Director Fury and said " We agree sir, we will leave as soon as possible.

(Two days later in Director Fury's office)

Director Fury sits at his desk scanning over a recent mission report when his phone rings

Fury- This is Director Fury Go.

Coulson- Sir it's Agent Coulson we have a big problem... Carsten from the Red Invaders managed to break out of prison, when we got to his cell we found pictures...

Fury- How did he break out? And what's the pictures of?

(Silence on the line for approx thirty seconds)

Coulson - Nick... The pictures are all of Skye... Some how one of his visitors has been slipping pictures of her and she is under survaliance. The pictures have her crossed out and after questioning his cell mate I have found out that Carsten knows Skye is related to Clint and now wants revenge.

Fury- Phill I am going to call and have Skye and Steve extracted how long ago did he escape?

Coulson- About eight hours ago sir... They weren't aware of his breaking out because at the time of his escape there was a huge riot in both the cafeteria and the yard.

Fury- Coulson I will call you back... If he's been out for eight hours he could be anywhere now. Wrap it up over there and get back to base.

Fury is quick to end the call before he hits a button on his cell that summoned Hill and then Barton and Romanoff. He then dialed Skye's number and waited nervously for her to pick up.

Skye - Boss? You know it's two in the morning right?

Fury- Skye your compromised get out of there!

Skye is quickly alert before she throws a pillow at Steve's head instantly waking him up, she quickly grabs her gun before she starts packing.

Skye- Sir how did I get compromised?! Our cover has been flawless and we haven't even been here for a week.

Fury- Skye now is not the time! Get Rogers and get back to base now!

Suddenly there is a thud right outside Skye's and Steve's room, both of them look to each other with wide eyes before he mouths 'Window?' and she quickly nods backing up with her gun raised aiming at the door.

Fury -Skye are you there?

Suddenly the door is kicked open and Skye and Steve both start shooting at the masked intruders. They are backing up towards the window when all of a sudden the window breaks and a metal canister rolls towards them, Skye yells "It's a gas grenade!" She throws Steve into and out of the window before two strong arms grab her from behind and lock around her stomach keeping her from jumping out of the window.

Skye reacts on instinct and began pounding her attacker, the room begins to get foggy and Skye holds her breath as the gas spreads through the room. Skye lands several good hits before her attackers seem to come from all around her and her vision begins to spot. She begins swaying before she lands on the floor near the phone, the last thing she hears is someone crushing the phone before a boot connects with her ribs and everything goes black.

-Authors Note- Did you like the chapter? I hope to hear from you and I am sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	15. Chapter 15

Connections 15

Director Fury has a look of anguish on his face as the line goes dead with a 'crash'. He quickly starts trying to track Skye through her gear that he had specially designed for her, suddenly the door flies open and Barton, Romanoff and Hill all burst through the door way with concerned faces.

"Sir... We got the 911 message, what's going on?" asks Natasha quickly stepping up to Director Fury's desk.

Director Fury reigns in his emotions and says "Agent Walkers been compromised... Carsten has escaped and he is after her according to Agent Coulson who has found multiple pictures with her x'd out and he apparently has determined her relation to Barton."

Everyone freezes momentarily shocked and distraught before Maria asked "How could he find out that Agent Walker and Agent Barton be related? Other then a few small characteristics they look nothing alike, they act and their skills are nearly identical but otherwise only a few people know they are related."

Romanoff and Barton nod in agreement and look to Director Fury for answers. Fury frowned which put everyone in unease "He has a partner that has access to SHIELD." he says with a sour face but them says "I need a search and rescue crew sent to Skye and Steve's undercover appartment... I was on the phone with her when all he'll broke loose on her side and I have lost contact with her and Rogers is not responding either."

Clint's fist clench before he exclaims "I am going! Send me the address ! If she is gone someone is getting a few arrows to the eye!" he runs out the door grabs his gear and runs to the garage where he finds his motorcycle. He jumps on and checks his phone that has the address to Skye's undercover apartment, he checks it and it's only twenty minutes out but with his motorcycle more like ten max, he shoves his phone into his pocket and puts on his helmet before speeding away.

Ten minutes later Clint comes to a screeching halt in front of the dark apartment building. He shakes his bow and secures his quiver of arrows before leaping off his bike and full force into the lobby doors. He runs up the stairs taking them two at a time and gets to the third floor a minute later without breaking a sweat, he moves down the halls Bow in hand and arrow drawn.

He comes to apartment 165 and his breath immediately hitches as he sees the locks have been broken and the door is barely handing on to the hinges slightly ajar. His eyes flare with anger and concern before he bursts through the door turning the light on as he found it. Clint gasped at the tossed furniture, he looked at the ground and saw three different pools of blood.

Clint's hand tightened on his bow as he moved deeper into the room, he moved towards the shattered window. He peers down and his eyes widen "Steve! Steve!" he shouts as he sees Steve unconscious outside below. Clint runs out of the apartment and zooms down to the lobby and out to the alley way, he crouched down over Steve's unconscious body and took his pulse.

Clint frowned and whipped his phone out and dialed the Directors phone.

Fury- Your on speaker Go.

Clint- The apartment looks like it's been in a fire fight... Skye is gone and so is the three attackers she managed to kill . I have found Rogers but he is unconscious and needs a ambulance since he was thrown out of a three story window.

Fury- A medivac is on it's way... Barton is there any signs of a trail to follow?

Clint looked around the entire area before shaking Steve's shoulder in a attempt to wake him up.

Clint- Sir there is nothing here... From the look of the apartment and bruises on Steve's face they put up one huge fight... I also found a aerosol gas can on the ground... It's possible that they knocked her out when they realized how lethal she is. Rogers isn't waking up, Nat get here now we need to start searching.

He hung up the phone and growled wondering how Skye was doing and how soon they could find her. Five minutes a later the medivac arrived and transported the unconscious Steve to the SHIELD medical base.

(Three hours later)

Skye slowly opens her eyes, she groans as she is met with a pounding headache. Her hands immediately clutch her head in desperation before she sits up, she looks around and her eyes widen as she sees a large chair that have various restraints attached to it at the corner of the room. Skye slowly stands up and starts looking for a way to escape, she spots a camera and asks "What do you want with me!?"

Skye's arms are crossed and seconds later the door opens, she looks at a young women in a flower dress and big innocent but obviously mischievous eyes. She smiles and replies "Why Skye... We want you for a special honor, my name is Raina and I will be the only contact you have with the outside world for a while."

**-Authors Note- Duh duh duh! I hope you all liked the chapter and I hope to hear from you :-) Thank for reading -PiratePrincess16-**


	16. Chapter 16

Connections 16

Skye's jaw clenched as she looked Raina over in a attempt to read her personality. Skye raises an eyebrow and asks "Oh really? And why prey tell are you here with someone like me? Do you even know who I am?"

Raina purses her lips and says "I am aware that you are Agent Skye Walker sister to Agent Clint Barton aka Clayton who brought down the Red Invaders. Lets just say that my boss was not happy that part of his business was destroyed by SHIELD."

Skye's eyes narrowed into slits but she remained unmoving before she impassively replied "I will die before giving up anything to do with SHIELD or my family! You are wasting your breath."

Raina was silent for a moment before she innocently looked up into the camera and slightly nodded, moments later the doors opened and four large guards stomped impassively into the room. She smirked locking eyes before saying "Oh Skye... When I am finished with you ... Lets just say that you will wish you died when you slaughter your own friends and family. Guards."

The four guards approach Skye and she immediately goes into defense mode, she elbowed one in the face breaking his nose letting blood pot freely. Skye jumped into the air and did a spin kick to two guards sending them to the ground sprawled out, she was about to take out the other when there was a sharp pain in her neck and immediately her body collapsed within itself.

Skye was dragged to the chair and strapped in much to her inner horror, she managed to get feeling in her mouth and speak "Let me goo." Raina smirked and replied "I am afraid that's not possible, let's begin."

She grabs a syringe from her lab coat and injects it into Skye's upper arm, Skye gasped and her face scrunched in a agonized facial expression. Raina's lips purse as Skye begins to tremble as her teeth begin to grind together, she groaned out "I will never break. Kill me because I will never hurt those you want me to."

Raina looked her over innocently before saying "Say that when your the one to kill your own brother, guards out we will observe from the survellience room." the guards briskly walk out of the room followed closely by Raina.

Skye bit her bottom lip as her body began to have uncontrollable painful spasms, "Ahhh!" she cries out.

Meanwhile in the Triskillion's infirmary Steve lays unconscious surrounded by the director, and almost all the Avengers excluding Stark who is working on a way to track Skye through her gear or satellite footage.

Steve slowly starts to stir and immediately catches Clint's attention, "He's starting to wake up!" he exclaims leaning closer to the hospital bed. Director Fury walks over and stares at Steve as his eyes slowly flutter open, Steve furrows his brows for a moment trying to recall any recent events when all of a sudden he flies into a sitting position and exclaims "Skye!"

Clint and Natasha both push him back down into the hospital bed as he clutched his ribs in pain, "Cap take it easy you fell down three stories and hit your head. Doc says from the scans you most likely have a moderate to severe concussion." says Nat with a sad expression.

Steve rubbed his temples and looked around the room, "oh my head... Wait... Where is Skye? Is she okay?" he says growing concerned.

Clint frowns and replies "They took her... I got there ten minutes after her call ended the place was a wreck and you guys took out at least four guys because of all the blood, there was a gas grenade I think that's how they got her. They waited till her mind fogged and her vision was low before they could knock her out."

Steve completely tensed as memories flooded his mind and he said "She threw me out of the way, I wasn't expecting it and lost my grip on the fire escape... I heard her yells before I blacked out. HawkEye I am sorry I couldn't protect her."

Clint went impassive and replied "You may have a super soldier serum in you but it doesn't make you immortal Steve... Don't worry we will get her back and the people who got her are going to be locked away for the rest of their miserable lives. No one messes with my sister without getting a arrow and beaten till they are barely breathing."

Director Fury smirked and crossed his arms "Captain Rogers you have to stay here for a total of twenty four hours so they can monitor your concussion... But as soon as your released you, Romanoff and Barton will join Stark and help to narrow down the possible places that these people took her."

Everyone nodded and Director Fury, Natasha and Clint left the infirmary leaving Steve with the remaining Avengers. "So Steve why didn't you tell me you got yourself a kick butt partner that just so happens to be the Hawks little sister?" asks Sam AKA Falcon.

Steve raised an eyebrow before replying "Because as soon as she became my partner we were sent on a undercover OP. Besides I figured I would get a chance to introduce all of you to her when she was going to call in Iron Man for our go to back up since he's already met her twice before she even completed her full training as a SHIELD agent."

Thor blinked twice in astonishment before he asked "Man of Iron willingly helped SHIELD? Tis impossible since he always argues that he is not a warrior and only fights to protect others... As well as boost his large ego."

Steve sat up moving the bed into a sitting position and smirked "Agent Skye Walker is personally trained by Director Fury, Maria Hill and top linguist, Specialist, I even helped train her when they couldn't... Do you really think Fury wouldn't have her with top of the line back up? He may not show it but he cares for her and in addition to that if anything happened to her on his watch Hawk Eye would be murderous."

Doctor Banner cleaned his glasses "Well anyone who is related to Barton and your Partner is qualified for Avengers assistance... We will do anything we can to help find her... Besides I heard she put several high level people in their place here and that's rare so I want to meet her." he said with a impassive tone.

Steve's jaw dropped as Thor and Sam agreed immediately with Banner, "Thanks guys... Ugh my head." He said rubbing his temples. Sam smiled sadly at him before putting a hand on his shoulder and saying "Get some rest man... The faster your better the faster we can find your girlfriend."

Steve's eye widen before he quickly retorted "She is not my girl friend!" Sam threw his hands up mocking innocence before saying " Whatever man ." Before everyone left the room leaving him alone to rest.

-Authro


	17. Chapter 17

Connections 17

It's been three days since Skye had been taken and both Clint and Steve were beyond worried about her. Director Fury had pulled several teams to put their full focus on the rescue of Agent Skye Walker, he even pulled agent John Garrett and Agent Antoine Triplett from their OP to help strategically. Much to the protests of both Agent Garrett and Agent Barton who were both not find of working together.

Meanwhile Skye's body was black and blue from interrogation her lip was busted and the wound on her head was bleeding. So here Skye sits restrained to the hard metal chair, her breathing hitched as pain shot through her body. Skye was in a agonizing amount of pain as Raina waltzed in with pursed lips, "It seems my boss would like to meet you before we continue to phase two." she says with a large smile.

Skye looks up at her and groans out "I don't want to see him... He could take a long walk off a short pier for all I care." Raina shook her head at this agents relentless stubbornness before saying "Too bad he is already here."

Skye looked to the door and her body visibly tensed but her face went emotionless in less than five seconds, she looked and saw Carsten the German that Clayton and Natalie aka Clint and Natasha put behind bars. Skye's eyes narrowed but other wise remained unmoving and unusually silent.

Carsten smirked evilly at her before he clasped his hands together and said " Vhy is nice to meet you Agent Skye Valker... You see it vas hard to find Clayton's veakness but here you are atlast. Clayton and Natalia will pay for their betrayal in several ways."

Skye was silent but her eyes read a question that Carsten picked up immediately. "Ahhh your curious as to vhat Vill happen to you? It's quite clever for it's been something I have been developing for years and it Vill finally be used. Raina bring in the computer and have our Russian friend Dimitri bring in our surprise for this dear agent."

Raina simply nodded to her boss before spinning on her heals and walked out of the room. Skye glared at the German standing smugly in front of her, he smirked when Dimitri entered followed by Raina pushing a in a rolling steel table with a computer on top. Skye's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before suddenly it hit and she understood.

Dimitri gagged her as Raina began accessing the computers, Skye's eyes darted around the room wildly in slight panic as Raina said "Your live sir."

(Meanwhile at the same time in the command center.)

Clint and Agent Coulson were going over the map of the United States trying to determine possible places that their agent could be being held captive. Steve and Natasha were going over various video footage for the hundredth time in three days, they haven't got a single lead and the DNA results from the crime scene were identified as three guns for hire who they found the previous day in a abandon alley way.

Suddenly one of the agents jump from their seat "Agent Barton! A email just came into Agent Skye's inbox from a blocked address it's live video feed." Exclaimed Agent Kawmenski. Clint, Natasha, Steve's and Coulson's head all snapped in the agents direction before Agent Barton ordered "Put it on the main screen and record it!"

Agent Kawmenski scrambled to do as ordered and everyone's eyes widen as the video showed Carsten with a evilly pleasure full smirk upon his face, "Tie us into the feed so we can respond!" growled Natasha beside Clint eyes narrowed.

The agent gave them a thumbs up and Agent Coulson silently paged Director Fury and Maria Hill to the command center as Clint spoke "Carsten... Vhy I never thought I would see you again or at least not anytime soon." he said in a smug German accent but deadly voice, Carsten chuckled and replied "Ah Clayton of should is say Agent Clint Barton it's good to see you again... Vhy I have someone here that vould like to say hello."

Carsten moves aside and the camera comes face to face with a bruised and battered Skye, Clint's fists clench and Steve's eyes narrowed in anger. "Agent Skye how are you holding up?" asks Agent Coulson trying to keep everything professional even though that's the last thing he wants to do. Skye went impassive hiding a wince as she looked directly into the camera and replied "don't worry about me sir... Barton don't do anything he says that's order you better obey."

Clint went impassive before directing his attention at Carsten and saying " Let our agent go... You don't want to add SHIELD as a enemy . Trust me. Release Agent Walker." Silently Director Fury and Maria Hill entered the command center and the silence from the multiple computer specialist typing rapidly at their computers immediately made the Director understand the situation.

Carsten laughed in response before replying "I am afraid I cannot do as you say Agent Barton... You see... Both you and Agent Romanoff made a fool of me and I don't take being mocked or made a fool of lightly."

Director Fury stepped forward crossed his arms and asked " What exactly do you want?" Carsten taps his forehead in thought before smirking "I vant Agents Romanoff and Barton to feel the loss that I felt vhen I lost my organization to SHIELDs overprotectiveness to protecting the veak. You see the strong will survive vhile the veak die it's how evolution works."

Steve watches the screen and watches Skye pull uselessly on the restraints to no avail, suddenly Carsten said "Dimitri the serum if you will." he holds out his hand beside him and suddenly a large syringe filled with green liquid is placed in his hand. Clint and Natasha immediately recognize the serum from the Red Invaders and both look to each other eyes flowing with concern. "Carsten you don't want to do this! Those serums put into one is a dangerous and deadly mixture. The last subject didn't survive!" pleads Romanoff tone betraying no emotion.

Carsten laughed and said " I am well aware of that Natasha... I have made a few improvements to this final serum... She will die in the most agonizing vay known to man." Clint's eyes flared anger and he forced himself to bite his tongue to prevent from lashing out. Carsten turned to Skye and pulled the gag from her mouth before asking "Do you have any last words Agent Valker?"

Skye bit her lip before looking at the monitor in front of her where she could see the closest people in her life stand tense with overwhelming concern for her, she clears her throat which is extremely dry before she locks eyes with Clint and says "Remember our favorite phrase from GalaxyQuest? Don't you ever forget it."

Skye looks to Director Fury and impassively says "I am sorry sir... " she give a slight nod to both Natasha and Maria Hill before looking to Steve and with a pained voice said "We Are Robots Even Homes October Under Snow Eventually. 35 Stopped Times Reaching Ending Eventually Tonight... It was a honor Cap." Steve's eyebrows furrow in confusion but otherwise remains impassive.

Skye turns and glares at Carsten as he says "Vell now that your rather curious good byes are in order, Agent Barton I hope that you realize that everything that happens to your sister is all your fault." he says with a evil grin, Clint's fists are clenched so hard he is drawing blood as he yells through gritted teeth "DONT DO THIS !"

Carsten walked to Skye's side and with a evil smile plunged the syringe into her neck, she groaned from pain as the serum surged through her vanes. "Tis to late! Hahaha!" he exclaimed as Skye's body remained unusually still, everyone's shoulders tensed as her pained expression.

Steve's eyes harden when Skye's body started to convulse, Carsten watched with fascination as she began to cry out in pain her face pale as her body convulsed wildly. "Ahhh!" she screamed eyes squeezed shut. Steve suddenly understood what Skye's message was saying, he pulled Clint, Fury and Coulson away from the monitor much to their protests.

Steve pulled them out of hearing distance of the monitors and Director Fury immediately asked "Rogers what is going on?" Steve furrowed his brows and replied "Skye was sending me a message through that jumbled last words. I need a paper and pen!" he looked around the desks wildly and almost instantly found the required items and began scribbling down things.

Clint looked to Agent Coulson in confusion before asking "How could you know she was sending you a message Cap? You have only been her partner for a couple days before she was taken!" he exclaimed looking to everyone in a incredulous manner trying to understand.

Steve shook his head and responded "But I trained her a few times before that and during one of them she mentioned her love for acronyms. So if I take the first letter of each word she said and put it together it spells ... Warehouse 35th Street. She must recognize the building she is in and know that I would understand the message!"

Clint's face went impassive as he looked to Director Fury who immediately put a hand to his ear and started barking out orders. "Agent Ward assemble a strike team be geared up and ready in five minutes in the garage. Agent Haring I need your top medical personal ready to go in the garage in five minutes." as soon as he received their responses he looked to them and said "Suit up and bring our girl home." They all nodded and moved towards the door when all of a sudden they heard a ear piercing scream come from the monitors .

Everyone spun around and ran to the monitors to see blood dripping out of Skye's nose and her blood suddenly go still. Carsten broke out in pleased laughter as he said "Vell I guess not even one of your best Agents can survive my serum!" Steve, Clint, Natasha and Fury all looked to each other with a pained expression as they all came to the same conclusion ... Skye is dead.

-Authors Note- Oh my gosh this chapter was intense right!? I hope you liked the chapter and please review saying what you think will happen next. Thank you for reading.

-PiratePrincess16-


	18. Chapter 18 unexpected twists

Connections 18

( two minutes prior)

Skye watched as her partner Steve pulled her brother and her SO/CO away from the video feed disappearing from her site, immediately she felt dread and the pain increased ten fold. She could barely breathe and her bones were aching from her body convulsing so much.

Skye watched as Dimitri, Raina and Carsten all watched her and it was then that she noticed a clipboard in the women wearing the flower dress hands taking notes about what she assumed was her condition. She groaned as the pain went to a ultimate high and she let out a blood curling scream. Her heart was thudding so hard till all of a sudden her heart stopped and her body went still.

Carsten went into a exhausting monologue about Skye's death being all Clint's fault. Clint was red with anger trying extremely hard to not bite back a angry retort. A minute later Director Fury glared through the camera and said "Carsten you have made yourself a enemy of SHIELD... You will regret it." suddenly the screen went blank and Raina tentatively walked over to Skye and checked to make sure there was no pulse.

Raina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she pushed her fingers further into Skye's pulse point,her mouth flew open ready to yell something when Skye's eyes flew open blood shot read. Raina jumped back as Skye's eyes narrowed and she broke the metal cuffs with a simple tug making Raina gasp and make a run for the door followed closely by Carsten and Dimitri to stand guard at the door.

Skye was raging mad, she stomped towards the door and socked Dimitri in the face sending him to the ground clutching his now broken jaw. She couldn't see anything but red as she attacked multiple guards with no mercy, she snapped people's arms breaking them emotionlessly, she punched a few till they stopped moving and wasn't sure if they were still breathing.

Raina and Carsten retreated to the safest room in the warehouse and watched through the security cameras as Skye viciously snapped a guards neck with one hand before continuing down the corridor. Carsten manically laughed and exclaimed "This is no longer Agent Skye Valker... This ferline ... Is death itself. Look at how she doesn't even think before attacking them, my experiment vorked! She Vill follow orders like a soldier and if there is anything left of her true self it Vill veither away when the beast relinquishes control."

They both wickedly smiled before Skye suddenly broke down their door. Both Carsten and Raina jumped back startled as they got a close up of the change in the once level eight SHIELD agent, her eyes blood shot red and her arm and leg muscles well defined. "You shall be called Red Death, you vill bring Red Invaders back to the brink of control of the vorld." Carsten said smugly with his German accent. But 'Red Death' on the other hand did not seem so amused as she walked straight up to him in a uncontrolled blind fury and snapped his neck.

Raina screamed in terror before Skye's attention was addressed to her, but before Skye could kill her the woman in the flower dress took off running. Red Death looked towards the monitors and saw that a SHIELD strike team blew the main door open. She immediately spun on her heels and impassively made her way towards them.

( Meanwhile at the bottom floor of the large three story warehouse)

Clint and Steve worked in sync to take out any immediate threats but as they got further into the building the lack of guards began to put them at unease. Steve heard something and took a sharp left only to freeze in his tracks at what he saw. Clint came to stop beside Steve and his eyes widen as he saw bloody bodies sprawled across the hall. Steve looked to Clint and asked "Who in the world made this mess? I thought we were the only team that knew Skye's location?"

Clint frowned before maneuvering around the bodies Bow raised, Steve looked carefully at the way the men were killed and he noticed something peculiar "These three had all their neck bones crushed and from the marks it was done with one single hand... We are dealing with someone incredibly strong. Super soldier type strong." he says brows furrowed in confusion as to how there was another super soldier other than himself.

Clint went impassive and said "Lets find Carsten and get HER body." sadness filled his eyes at the thought of his murdered sister before he shook his head directing his attention back to the mission. Steve mutely nodded and signaled for half the strike team to follow them while the others took the other hall way. Ward followed Steve and Clint wordlessly gun raised and eyes alert as more and more bodies turned up.

Clint felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in alert, his steps faultered and he looked to the nearby closed door to a dark room. He signaled for Ward to enter first then Steve and himself, the specialist nodded and burst through the door gun raised as he looked around the dark laboratory. Steve entered and caught movement in the corner of his eye and spun flashlight on to see a women in a flowered dress cowering in the corner. He looked to Clint with a questioning gaze but the archer simply shrugged and directed his attention to the women "What happened here? Who killed all these scientists and guards?" he asked with a firm voice.

Raina looked to them with a frightened expression before she replied "She killed them... she killed them all with no remorse! She killed the scientists in cold blood! And Carsten he had no chance against her as she snapped his neck! She is not who she once was... she is a killer! We have to leave before she kills us... please we have to go!" she pleaded walking towards them ignoring the gun and arrow aimed at her.

Steve looked more confused now then ever as he asked "Who is SHE?" Raina frowned as exclaimed "His sister!" she said pointing to Clint whose eyes immediately widen and he shared a look of shock, confusion and dread with Steve and Ward before Ward spoke up "Your telling us that Agent Skye killed all those people? How is that possible? She is dead and even if she wasn't her wounds are to severe for her to take on more than four people at all."

Raina laughed before explaining "She wasn't dead! That's just what Carsten was wanting you to think so she could be used for our purposes! Skye is very much alive but she is not Agent Skye anymore... no she is Red Death just as Carsten expected her to be." Steve and Clint tensed but before either of them could reply there was multiple grunts and then gun shots outside the room. Ward spoke "You two go I got her!" both Clint and Steve nodded before spinning around and sprinting out the door.

They came out only to stop dead in their tracks to see Skye eyes blood shot red, her body rigid and twice the normal amount of muscles showed, she had a arm around Agent Cervantes neck and her side was bleeding. "Skye!?" exclaimed Steve cautiously as he took a step forward pushing the agents gun out of their hands which were aimed at Skye. Clint frowned and ordered "Everyone stand down let us handle this situation."

The remaining four agents put their guns away and stepped back letting HawkEye and Captain America step towards Agent Cervantes and Skye. Clint cleared his throat in a attempt to ease the tension in the room as he carefully spoke "Skye? You need to let Agent Cervantes go he is not a threat and is on our side." Skye's facial expression was that of pure rage as she remained quiet and tightened her grip on the agents throat making him struggle more.

Steve quickly stepped forward but immediately regretted that choice when Skye's eyes turned a darker shade of red and shot at him releasing a violent red ray beam at his chest, he threw his shield up and was slightly pushed off balance. "Skye! It's me Steve your partner!" he exclaimed with a look of shock and gentleness. Skye's eyes darkened as she exclaimed "Automatic directive eliminate all threats." Both Clint's and Steve's heads snapped to look at each other in concern, Steve stepped back and ordered "Everyone evacuate! Agent Barton and I will remain to insure Agent Cervantes safety... Agent Ward take the prisoner and get out of here." said Steve calmly through the coms.

With a few objections Clint growled and yelled into his coms "That's a order if anyone has a problem with that take it up with Fury when I report you for insubordination! NOW GET OUT!" immediately all agents were out of the warehouse within two minutes. Clint put his hands up and cautiously approached Skye "Skye... Your hurt..." he says noticing blood seeping through the clothing on her shoulder.

Skye stared unblinkingly before replying "Red Death must terminate all threats." her tone sounded robotic and both men frowned. "Your name is Agent Skye Walker! Not Red Death! ... Skye please let him go and come with us." pleaded Steve putting her full line of site on him and distracting her from Clint. "Irrelevant... Your armed you are a perceived threat." she says before throwing down Agent Cervantes as she advanced on Captain America.

Steve slowly stepped back as he pleaded "Skye... Don't do this, if you attack I will have to defend myself and I don't want to hurt you! Your my partner! Please!" he said his shield wielded tightly in his hand as his other was out in a stopping manner. Skye continued to advance making Clint pull Agent Cervantes to his feet behind her and motion for him to run as he drew a electric arrow from his quiver and aimed it at his younger sister and exclaimed "Skye your my sister try to remember me!"

The problem was that this wasn't Skye... Agent Skye wouldn't kill so many people when there was other options, she wouldn't threaten her partner or her brother with extermination and both Clint and Steve realized that this wasn't Skye but a entity named Red Death. Red death lunged at Steve making him brave himself behind his shield as her fist connected with it. She kicked his legs out from under him making him crash to the ground on his back, "ugh! Skye stop!" he exclaimed blocking her punches as she straddled his waist.

Clint went impassive but what he did next broke apart of his heart, he let the electric arrow soar and imbed itself in Skye's wounded shoulder. She screamed as electricity surged through her, she went momentarily limp on top of Steve making both Avengers eye her carefully. Suddenly Skye surged up and her eyes blasted red rays at Clint making dive out of the way.

Skye spun around faster than Steve could react and got him with a right hook to the jaw, Steve groaned as his whipped to the side from force. Clint's eyes widen at the site of a blossoming bruise forming on Captain Americas jaw, Clint threw his bow down and tackled Skye and attempted to pin her to the ground. Red Death refused to go down as she elbowed Clint in the ribs and locked his arm behind him making him groan from pain.

Steve got a firm grip on her shoulders and pried Skye off Clint, he put her in a head lock and she struggled to breathe. "Skye stop... Skye STOP!" said Steve with a strained voice before he said it more sternly trying to plead with her to stop. Clint watched as Skye went momentarily still and her eyes closed, Steve looked to him with furrowed brows before suddenly jerking back as Skye slammed her head back into his nose before stomping on his foot and twisting from his grip.

She jumped in the air and did a spin kick to both Clint's and Steve's face sending them face first into the floor. She leaped on top of Steve perceiving him as the main threat being the super soldier, she hammered him with punches to his torso and face. He tried to protect himself but she had faster reflexes than him and it was pointless.

Clint tried pulling her off of Steve but she had a firm grip and was determined to kill Steve, he was hopeless to stop someone with her powers and her anger. He hooked his legs around her neck and pulled back, chocking her and she let out a strangled cry as she clutched his legs painfully trying to break free. Clint grabbed his bow in desperation and without a single thought ( fearful that he might stop himself) brought it down on her head with a thud.

"Doe! Snap out of it!" he yelled as she groaned pulling from his grasp. Skye stumbled away and put a hand to her head, she looked around in confusion and her eyes widen at the bloody site of her partner and her limping brother. "Bl- blue?!" she shakily asks and both Steve and Clint sigh with relief before the archer muttered "Cognitive recalibration". Skye looked down at her split knuckles and then her bullet wound and looked between herself and both Steve and Clint.

"Skye... Ahhh!... it really you?" asked Steve pulling himself to his feet and moving to collect his shield that was laying carelessly on the floor not far away. Skye furrowed her eyes before a sudden shock of pain surged through her body and she cried out her eyes sending beams in front of her making Clint dive away in time. "Aghhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed before clutching her face and her eyes returning to normal. Skye looked at the wall that now has a giant hole in it due to her and she starts backing up "Oh my gosh! What did that idiot do to me!? I- I hurt both of you..." she exclaimed looking at her hands in fear.

" Skye calm down we are okay... We aren't mad at you . Right Cap?" says Clint hands raised in a very unthreatening manner before looking to the super soldier that was holding his ribs with one arm. "Barton's right... Come with us Skye we will get you help. Maybe Doctor Banner or Tony Stark can reverse it." he says with a slight reassuring smile. They both took a step towards her but she nodded her head emphatically 'no' and backed up "No! Don't come any closer! I can't control this! I already hurt both of you and I can never forgive myself for killing all those men! I have to stay away from SHIELD and those I care about for your own safety... I am sorry Steve... Blue tell Fury I am sorry."

Before either Avenger could respond to her statement she turn towards the nearest exit and sped out the door in a blink of the eye. Leaving both Steve and Clint highly shocked and concerned about the last forty minutes.

-Authors Note- Soooooo what do you all think? Quite the twists in this story and more to come! Please review and let me know if you like. Thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	19. Chapter 19 What to do

Connections 19

"We need to update Fury." Says Agent Ward as soon as both Avengers limp over to him looking way to beat up to be able to stand. Clint's eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to wrap his head around the events that just transpired and stole his sister from him. Steve hopped on his bike and exclaimed "Lets get back to base! Agent Ward order a clean up crew" he hit the excellerator and the bike roared to life and seconds later Captain America was out of site.

Clint grabbed his bike and calmly instructed "I want her taken in for a full questioning... Agent Coulson will be conducting it. See you boys back at base." he said pulling on his helmet before speeding off after Steve but more calm and collected. When Clint arrived at the Triskillion he immediately dragged Steve to the infirmary much to the super soldiers protests, Director Fury met them there with Maria Hill.

"Captain Rogers... Agent Barton what in the world happened to you two? You look like you have been in a fight with a the hulk, was your mission successful?" said Director Fury looking the two Avengers up and down. Clint looked to Steve and they silently argued over who would tell the director what happened, finally Steve said "We got into a fight with another super human sir." Director Fury looked to Agent Hill before exclaiming "Your the only super human to ever live Captain Rogers!"

Clint tensed before saying " Sir this super human can't control itself, we arrived to dead bodies in every hall and Carsten was among the less gruesome of deaths. It's calls itself Red Death and it's strong." Steve exclaimed angrily "Stop calling her a It! We both know who it is and that this wasn't her fault but it's disrespectful to call her a IT and you know that!" he locked eyes with Clint who frowned but nodded in agreement. Fury looked more confused than ever and Agent Hill decided to ask "Who is she? Would someone explain to us in length what happened and who you are talking about?"

Steve looked to Clint and together they simultaneously slid on their emotionless masks before they said together "Skye is alive... The serum Carsten injected her with was successful in manipulating her DNA genes and giving her super human powers." Steve continued on his own "She has strength like my own, speed, and rays that shoot from her eyes. Red Death is the murderous entity within her that takes control and she can do nothing to stop it, she would've killed us had it not been for a series of events that suddenly jolted her and she was back to her normal self."

Clint sighed before explaining further "Sir she can't control her new powers or this new entity... When she saw what she did to her own partner and brother she fled to protect us as well as herself. She needs our help and we don't have a antidote because killing Carsten was one of the first things she did." Steve suddenly remembered "But we do have one if the lead scientists and she is going to be questioned by Agent Coulson. She managed to flee from Skye's wrath and hide till we arrived."

Director Fury rubbed his chin in thought before he began pacing around Clint and Steve's individual infirmary beds. " I want all available teams and agents on the look out for her, she is a top Agent of SHIELD and most of all she is our family and family protect each other." Director Fury marched out of the infirmary impassively with Agent Hill on his heels. Clint was lost in thought till suddenly a thought came to him "The surveillance footage! Raina said that every inch of the warehouse is monitored... Maybe we can retrieve the footage and see if there is a way to find Skye or at least give us a idea where to look for a antidote."he says jumping to his feet, Steve nods in agreement and together the two Avengers run out of the room completely forgetting their various injuries.

Meanwhile Skye runs blindly through crowded streets and wet alleys, she has tears running down her face as flashes of her entity's murders flashed before her. Her breathing was labored as she fought to keep control over her body and not let Red Death out. Her Agent instincts take over "I need to get out of the open and into a safe house." she mumbles to herself, she racks her brain trying to determine if she should use the one and only one of her safe houses or if she should perhaps figure out where one of her brothers is.

After about ten minutes of pondering over her choices she came to the conclusion that her safe house would be the first place they would try to find her in but in order to find her brothers safe houses she needs her special SHIELD laptop which was in her safe house. She noticed that multiple people were staring at her and it was then that she noticed her torn clothes with blood splatter on them, her shoulder was still bleeding and her lip was busted, it was giving everyone the idea that she had been in a huge fight or attacked. Skye reacted quickly and managed to snag a baggy jacket and a ball cap before she started making her way to the one place no one would think she would have her safe house.

Skye was breathing heavily as she stumbled into the building where she saw the murder of Agent Modesto and went down to the basement where she entered a four digit code and then a retinal scan before a four inch thick metal door hidden behind a false wall opened up. She smiled brightly as she flipped on the lights and looked at her advanced set up and various emergency kits lining the walls. She walked quickly to her laptop and began hacking into her own firewalls that she had developed while training to be a SHIELD agent. She hopes her brother and partner are getting medical attention after what her evil entity (Red Death) did to them but deep down she knows they probably got the bare minimum for the most severe injuries she inflicted upon them. Deep down she knows she may never be the same even if she can learn to control Red Death.

-Authors Note- Yep these chapters keep getting more and more suspenseful, will Skye be able to stay off SHIELDS radar for long? Or will Steve and Clint find her? Well keep reading to find out! I also want to thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews! They bring a smile to my face each time they come in, thanks for reading -PiratePrincess16-


	20. Chapter 20 BlueCap

Connections 20

-Authors Note- I am sooooo sorry for the longer update you see my phone crashed and I lost this chapter and a chapter for each of my other stories and have had to rewrite them from scratch. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Skye has been hacking into SHIELDs database to access Agent Clint Barton's AKA HawkEye AKA her brothers file to see if she can determine where his safe houses here in DC are. She has been keeping herself hydrated to keep from passing out thanks to her bullet wound and has been resisting the pain for well over six hours. Finally she decides she needs to deal with her wound or else it can continue to bleed out and she can continue to be in agonizing pain, she gets up and heads over to the opposite wall where she grabs a medium size backpack full of medical equipment and related stuff and moves to a chair in the far corner.

Skye takes off the stolen coat followed by pealing off her t shirt and leaving her in a spaghetti strap undershirt and cargo pants. She winced as she looked at the wound and mentally punched the agent who shot her, she grabbed her suture kit and got to work removing the bullet lodged in her shoulder. Skye clenched her teeth in pain as she pulled the bullet out, blood began to seep out and drip on to her white undershirt.

She pressed a gauze on the open wound while the other grabbed a sterile needle and began to thread it, she pulled the soaked gauze away and began stitching as quickly as possible. Skye bit her lip as she wished that she had a second pair of hands, she promptly poured alcohol over the now stitched wound making her whimper in pain refusing to scream from the terrible burning sensation. She lightly dabbed some triple antibiotic on it before adding a thick secure bandage.

After twenty minutes of her breathing heavily eyes shut she finally gets up and throws away her bloody clothes and used gauze pads. Skye then changes into civilian clothing that was a form fitting black muscle shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Her laptop beeps a few seconds after she puts her hair into a loose pony tail, she walked over to the screen and smiled as she saw three possible addresses pop up in the DC area for Clint's safe house.

Skye grabbed a backpack that had enough stuff to survive for ninety two hours and had money and weapons safely stowed inside it. She leaves the metal locking behind her as she ventures towards the first location a abandoned apartment across the street from a boys and girls orphanage. A orphanage that Clint and herself spent a year and a half in right after their parents died. She walked calmly through DC traffic and towards the orphanage hoping beyond hoping that she could find Clint's safe house and he wouldn't find her.

Skye noticed that it was now around ten at night as she slipped into a alley taking a short cut, she spun around when she heard multiple cat calls and whispers.

(Meanwhile in Skye's room at the Triskillion)

"Why can't she have a back up program so that in case of a emergency her friends or brother can access her laptop!? It's almost like she is afraid we would snoop I mean all these security questions they are never ending." says Clint in a monotone as he sits at Skye's desk frustration evident on his face. Steve just half smiled at the statement before he suggested "Why don't we try the less obvious words she uses when in her own little world like when she trains or when she is playing with the computers?"

Clint frowned and furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on all his memories of his sister. After a total of nine failed attempts a warning flashed on the screen informing them that the next failed attempt would result in all data on the laptop being erased. Clint frowned and looked to Steve telling him that the last try was his and passed Captain America the laptop. Steve stared at the screen silently for a few moments before he suddenly typed in seven letters 'BlueCap' and pressed enter.

Clint was surprised by the word he used and asked "Why BlueCap? It makes no sense at all." Steve smirked before replying "Actually it makes perfect sense, think about it your her only relative and she loves you a lot and because of your eyes she calls you Blue just like you call her Doe because of her pretty doe brown eyes, and Cap comes in because she always calls me Cap and I am her partner. We have worked and trained together many times before we were even considered as possible partners by Fury therefore it's safe to say between Fury, Hill, Coulson, Stark and myself I would say I am the closest out of those she trusts but of coarse I could be wrong."

Clint raises an eyebrow and Steve shrugs as they both look down at the laptop and breathe a sigh of relief as the computer accepts the password. Meanwhile in Director Fury's office Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Agent Coulson and Agent Ward all surround Director Fury. "Director Fury from what Agent Ward and myself gathered from Raina it seems that Skye's mutation was what was to be expected from the serum. According to both the security feeds and Raina Skye basically awoke not herself, she was quick and deadly as she took out all threats in her way including her captor Carsten." says Agent Coulson attempting to keep

Fury clasped his hands and leaned his chin on them as he looked to Agent Ward who promptly spoke "Sir, from both Agent Barton's and Captain Rogers statements it appears that when they came in contact with Agent Skye Walker she was in a uncontrollable rage but when they managed to get through to her something snapped within her and she was her normal self. Her powers are super strength, speed, and eye energy beams, she seems to be unable to control the entity within her that Raina said Carsten referred to as the Red Death. According to Raina Carsten made it so that the Red Death would be activated when she is scared, angry or when commanded although when The Red Death was commanded to stand down by Carsten she ignored the order."

Director Fury finally spoke up "If Skye is currently in control of herself and her goal is to stay away from those closest to her that will force her to seek help from not as reliable sources. Coulson, Widow I want you to check out her safe house maybe she decided to stay under radar to keep her entity from hurting anyone else. Stark... Doctor Banner from the detailed lab reports do you think you can make a catalyst to the serum that is currently making my agent a mindless raging killer?... No offense to the Hulk doctor banner." Natasha and Agent Coulson both nod and walk out of the office leaving Tony and Bruce to rub their chins in thought before Bruce spoke "Well... With Starks technology, the reports and perhaps your agents Fitzsimmons as help we can start but ultimately we will need Agent Skye for the later testing and synthesizing." Director Fury raised an eyebrow but replied "Take Fitzsimmons and anything else you need and get started. Agent Ward there is something I need you to do."

-Authors Note- So did you like the chapter? I hope to hear from you and thank you very much for taking the time to read this fanfiction.


End file.
